


Rebuilding

by heillos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Families of Choice, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for trope_bingo's Round Five. [<a href="http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/160881.html?thread=1574257#cmt1574257">card</a><a>]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Gems have no bonding or courtship rituals. They're useless for the system of the highly pragmatic, segregated Gem society of the Homeworld.

But Ruby and Sapphire had fallen from the grace of the Homeworld for quite some time now, left there to rebuild, protect, study and explore the Earth that they had fought for. And the more they were observing and examining the inhabitants of this world, the more their own curiosity grew.

Ruby was the one most fascinated by the ways humans displayed affection toward each other. And she was quick to rush to Sapphire, to try and mimic them.

"Ruby...," Sapphire reprimanded. "I am trying to complete this report for Rose. I am sure this can wait."

Ruby remained practically draped behind her, arms tight around Sapphire's stiff waist. She gave the blue Gem another kiss on her cheek.

Sapphire remained focused on the notes in her hands.

"We can further research human courtship behavior later, since you want to," she continued, after receiving another soft kiss down her jaw.

"Research. C'mon Sapphire, it's fun!" Ruby paused, resting her chin on her partner's shoulder. "Humans enjoy it, I want us to enjoy it, too!"

Sapphire sighed, maintaining her firm posture and calm tone. "We may have taken human physical traits, but we can't force to understand- you're pulling in too close..."

"Not as close as fusion," Ruby murmured between a trail of kisses down Sapphire's neck.

"Which begs the question, why you're so insistent on these earthly... practices, when they're just so primitive -you're being a little rough now...- and so alien and strangely physical and a- _aaah_!"

Ruby paused, her teeth still holding the skin, tongue pressing against it, eyes widened at hearing a noise she couldn't register as one of pain, and yet not as of anything else she knew either, feeling Sapphire's light frame shudder in her arms, arch back against her, fingers losing their grip on the notes she'd been so focused on.

She kissed the slightly bruised skin, letting her natural heat linger there a little, and with a grin she spinned her still shocked partner around to face her, holding her tight.

"Cause I get to surprise you..."


	2. The Unexpected

"You are so sure about "fate" and "destiny" and whatever, just because you have... intuition and stuff!"

"It is not intuition. I can literally see the future unfold into the horizon."

"So you think you can predict anything."

"If I focus on something specific, then yes, I can."

Ruby had known Sapphire for quite long by now. They had managed to face and endure Homeworld society together, survive a catastrophic war against it, and start adjusting in life of Earth.

She had learned to trust Sapphire's visions through all these rough times, acknowledged she can direct them to the right path thanks to her ability. 

But Ruby still refused to believe that she has no control of her own future, shape it any way she wants, beyond Sapphire's predictions.

"Then you think can predict what I'll do in the next five minutes?" Ruby asked.

"You shall be attempting to convince me that I cannot predict your next movements."

"...Okay maybe I was thinking of planning that, but still! I bet you cannot predict all my actions for the next five minutes."

"I accept the... bet," Sapphire agreed, not needing Future Vision to know that Ruby would not take a no for an answer.

"Alright! If I win, you-"

"-will have to pay a visit to your room tonight and do whatever you ask for."

"..."

"Is that not what you were about to ask for?"

"Show off..."

For the next four minutes, Ruby kept on attempting to surprise Sapphire. Her attempts ranged from hiding and trying to pop up when she'd not expect it, to changing her behavior by imitating her, Pearl and various animals.

"And now you're about to wear your pants on your head."

Ruby stopped before she even bent. She sat on the ground with a defeated huff.

"I hate this!"

Sapphire shook her head. "You always hated losing."

"If my every move has already been written, then life has no meaning..."

Sapphire turned her head around, finally glancing toward Ruby again.

"I mean," Ruby continued, "what's the point of every trying if all that's supposed to happen happens anyway."

Sapphire silently started sliding close, until she settled by her partner's side.

"You know... I did predict you'd burn yourself out..."

"See?"

"But not when, nor why," Sapphire stated, and looked away in thought. Ruby lifted her head up, curious. "I can predict things like when a thunder will strike or where exactly to find something lost... But with you, it's different."

Sapphire smiled fondly at her own statement. "No matter how much I focus on you, no matter how many time we fuse, and how many years have passed... I can never fully predict you."

And before she could turn her attention back to Ruby again, she gasped, finding herself getting flipped on her back and lifted up in strong arms.

Ruby was grinning, her melancholic look gone as if it was never there.

"I'm taking you to my room."

Sapphire giggled, giving Ruby's face a playful push as she was being carried. "I never said you won the bet!"

"You want me to stop?"

"...No."

"Then I won either way."


	3. Sear Me

"I'm a bad Pearl! I don't know my place!"

A gasp and he sound of a smack punctuated that declaration.

"Mmm, and what else?" The question was gentle, in contrast with the inflicted hit.

"I serve my mistress only, no one else."

She shuddered at the next smack.

"But I went and questioned her orders," Pearl muttered, hiding her blush against Rose's leg.

The next smack was louder, making her yelp.

"You need to be louder so I can hear you, Pearl..."

"I'm so sorry. Yes, I questioned her orders, I forgot my place."

She took the next slap, trying not to jerk too much from the impact and the stinging pain.

"I deserve to be punished. I need to."

She readjusted her position to make her buttocks more easy to access, inviting the next hit.

"I'm defective!" she cried out, louder than the landed strike.

She felt the hand that had just hit her move to her hair, fingers sliding into it. Pearl stifled a sob against her leader's thigh.

"Please... keep going..."

"Pearl, I know we were both wanting to try this... practice. but are you sure you're alright?" Rose asked, caressing Pearl's head with gentle strokes.

"I am, please don't be concerned about me... please punish me as much as you desire..."

"Hmm... well, what if I've punished you as much as I desired?" 

Pearl closed her eyes at the feeling of fingers reaching her cheek to wipe away tears.

"Then I am finally content," she smiled.


	4. Reenacting

From a strictly practical viewpoint, most of the Crystal Gems missed Homeworld conveniences and technology. After being part of a civilisation that is capable of galactic travels, settling in a primitive planet whose inhabitants were thousands of years behind in development was at first pretty challenging. 

Ruby missed something less practical: Sapphire's Homeworld uniform.

She hadn't known that she did, either, up until Sapphire, during one of their missions, switched up her dress for her old uniform, in order to be able to fit in a small tunnel along with Ruby.

By the time the mission was over, Sapphire made it knows that Ruby's interest had been well noticed.

Ruby had soon found herself sitting on some rock, somewhere that didn't matter to her at all, with her eyes fixated on Sapphire's form only, staring at her stand over Ruby, slowly walking closer.

Ruby remained silent, seeing Sapphire wearing an air of her former superior status over Ruby's, her regal clothing emphasising that authority. 

Sapphire placed a foot between Ruby's legs, a grin in her face meeting Ruby's flustered one.

"Get on your knees."


	5. Belonging

There were very few things the Crystal Gems missed from the Homeworld, even when filled with nostalgia. After centuries on Earth, they certainly weren't missing the strict caste system and their pre-set roles in it, the restricting taboos -such as never blending with Gems that are not your own kind- or the militant culture.

But sometimes Rose was missing her Homeworld army, and Pearl was missing her peaceful life under Rose's service there before the war. 

Sapphire missed never having to anxiously consult her clairvoyance for the future of someone she cared about, but nothing was connecting her to that place. Ruby not only didn't have anything to reminisce on about the Homeworld, she would clutch her head and shake at the thought of them returning and taking her back there. 

And then there was a sense they all shared: Finding a connection neither of them had ever known of before.

A sense of belonging. Of being with people they loved to have in their lives. Working as a team not for missions ordered from above, but for a shared purpose. 

Clashing with each other due to their differences, and learning to reconcile. Unlearning pre-designed behaviors together and discovering better ways to live together. Allies who chose each other. Sworn to be united forever against the most harrowing odds.

A sense of family.


End file.
